gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Bremmy
Wilhaet Brem (Bremmy) was a Krishkan Warrior, who lived for a time in Doromir . He was good friends with Grendel Darkmoon , Alf Mep and Maree Almar , and took part in the Hunt for the Horns . He was killed before the end of the Hunt by Freya , and her automaton, Runk . 'Summary' *Other Names: Bremmy *Home: Originally Gruk'li, then Doromir, then Alqaer (all in Ardadain). *Born: 2nd January, 1451 *Died: 1474 *Age at Death: 23 *Level: 17 *Race: Krishkan Morrim / Mizanian *Profession: Fighter 'Background' Wilhaet was born on 2nd January, 1451, in the Krishkan village of Gruk'li. His father, Hemlin, was a fisherman, and was away often, in his boat. His mother, Mizia, looked after Wilhaet whilst Hemlin was away for months at a time. Bremmy's best friend was a girl named Gari Hana, who was the daughter of the chief of the village. They used to play together all the time, and as they got older the two fell in love. When he was 17, Bremmy asked Gari to marry him. However, as Gari was the chief's daughter, it was necessary to gain permission off him before she could accept. As Hemlin was away far up river, it fell to Mizia to persuade the chief, Hran Hana. The Brem's were a respected and noble family, and no one thought Hran would refuse. However, Hran was not so easily convinced. He told Mizia that they could marry, as long as she consent to be one of his wives. Mizia refused, and this angered Hrun. Hrun hit her, knocking her to the floor, and raped her. Wilhaet and Gari, hearing Mizia's screams, ran inside. Seeing his mother on the floor, Wilhaet ran over to Hrun, axe drawn. Hrun backhanded him, knocking him back. Hrun pulled out his dagger and plunged it into Mizia's throat, killing her instantly. Rage filled Wilhaet, and he pounced on Hrun, knocking him to the floor. A fight ensued, with each lunging at the other. Gari screamed for them to stop. the fight ended with Wilhaet burying his axe in Hrun's chest. Gari merely watched, tears streaming down her face. Wilhaet was banished from Gruk'li for killing the chief. Normally, the punishment would be death, but Wilhaet was spared this. He never learnt why. When Hemlin returned, the two left Krishkan for good, travelling east to Nuledor. Gari never spoke to him again. Hemlin and Wilhaet moved to Doromir , where they became hunters. Wilhaet befriended Mep and, later, Grendel. He lived in this village for six years. After this time, Hemlin had manage to save enough money to buy the galleon he had always wanted. He and Bremmy moved to Alquaer, where they became Captain and first mate of The Ke'rana (The King's pride). Bremmy returned to Doromir a couple of months later, to see his friends. Whilst here he learnt about Grendel's plight, and joined the quest to save the Vale of the Unicorns . During the quest, Bremmy was killed by Runk on the Ardadain border. Grendel buried his friend on Mizanian soil, as tribute to him. The Companions later discovered that Bremmy was in fact the nephew of the King Minoza, of Mizania, and the heir to the throne. 'Stats' *'LANGUAGES': Mizanian 7, Parzifan 6 *'PP:' 0 *'HITS': 175 *'AT': 3 *'DB': 10 *'SPECIAL': Heir to Mizanian Throne. *Ambidextrous. 'Primary Skills' Character created by Paul Jones and Andrew Molyneux. Name created by ICE. Category:PCs Category:Morrim Category:Characters Category:Krishkan Category:Doromir Category:Mir Valley Category:Hunt for the Horns Category:Grendel Category:Ardadain Category:Warriors Category:Lupani